Jumanji
by Don'tTrustTheBarrels
Summary: Summary inside. Rated T for swearing in later chapters.


Jumanji

Summary: Lexi, Maisie, Jack, Minho and Newt find the game jumanji in the attic of the boarding school they go to/live. What they don't know, is that this game..fights back.

Lexi, Maisie, Jack, Minho and Newt were all hanging out in Minho, Jack and Newt's dorm room. They were drinking coke, eating doritos and eating sweets. They were in a free period and they had two more free periods after this free period. Lexi and Maisie shared a dorm room.

Just then, Lexi froze and looked around, frowning. Minho looked at her, seeing her confusion.

"Lex?" Minho asked. "Are you okay?"

"Do you hear drumming?" Lexi asked.

"Yeah. I hear it." Maisie said.

"I hear it too." Newt said.

"I hear it as well." Minho said. Jack looked around.

"Where's it coming from?" Jack asked.

"Let's go find out." Minho said getting up and walking out of the dorm room. The others got up and followed him. Some of the other students were in class, so it was kind of quiet.

Minho followed the sound. As he followed the sound, it got louder and louder. He stopped at some stairs where it was quite loud.

"I think it's coming from the attic." Newt said. "That drumming is so bloody loud."

Minho started walking up the stairs, the stairs creaking and groaning underneath his feet. The others followed, looking around.

Lexi walked into the attic and looked around.

She followed the sound to a pile of dusty old books.

"Hey guys!" she shouted over the loud drumming. "It's coming from under the pile of books!"

Lexi moved the books from the pile. She found a wooden board game. The drumming stopped.

"Jumanji." she said to herself.

She picked up the game and brought it over to her friends.

"What did you find?" Minho asked.

"This old game." Lexi said.

"Let's open it and play it." Maisie said.

"Okay." Jack said as he opened the game. The whole game looked like it was carved from wood with a lot of details.

"Look. It's got writing on the sides." Newt said.

_"A game for those who seek to find a way to leave their world behind.. Adventurers beware. Do not begin unless you tend to finish. The consenquences of the game vanish only when a player has reached Jumanji and called out it's name." _Minho read.

"The shuck?" Maisie said raising an eyebrow. "What the shuck does that mean?"

"There are four pieces." Lexi said.

"I'll go with Maisie." Newt said.

"Okay." Jack said.

Suddenly the pieces flew out of Minho's hand and flew onto the board. Minho blinked.

"What the shuck?" Minho asked.

"Who wants to roll first?" Lexi asked.

"I will." Minho said. Minho rolled the dice. "Six."

The piece started move on it's own.

"Look. Writing appeared in the middle." Newt said. Everyone turned their attention to the board.

"What does it say?" Maisie asked.

_"His fangs are sharp, he likes your taste, your party better move poste haste." _Minho read.

"What the hell does that mean?" Lexi asked. Then they heard growling. They all froze and turned around.

"What the shuck was that?" Maisie asked.

"That doesn't sound good." Jack said.

"Run." Minho said.

"What?" Newt asked.

"Run." Minho said pointing to the darkness. There, watching them was a lion, growling softly. Maisie's stomach tightened.

They screamed and Maisie swore in Greek. They all legged it out of the attic, Newt closing the door after him. They heard the lion roar. They ran past some classrooms where some students looked up and saw them running past.

They kept running until they got to the library.

"What the hell was that?" Jack asked.

"I don't know.." Minho said.

"I guess we have to keep playing." Lexi said.

"I'll roll next." Jack said. He rolled. "Four."

His piece started to move on its own.

Writing appeared in the middle.

_"Don't be fooled, it isn't thunder, staying put would be a blunder."_Jack read. He looked at the others. Lexi looked back at him.

"What does that mean?" Lexi asked.

Suddenly they started to feel tiny tremors that got stronger.

"Do you feel that?" Newt asked. Maisie and the others nodded. Minho went over to the bookcase. The books started falling off the shelves. Minho looked back at them.

"Run. It's a stampede!" Minho shouted. Maisie and the others started running.

Minho started running then remembered the game. "The game!" he said. He grabbed it before running away. Suddenly a stampede of rhinos crashed through the shelves of books. Lexi, Newt , Jack, Maisie and Minho ran through the hall.

"Don't look back!" Minho shouted. Maisie looked back and swore in Spanish.

They turned left and crashed into one of the other libraries. The stampede went past them. There were Rhinos, elephants and Zebras that went past. When they were sure that the stampede was gone, Minho looked at them.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm hungry." Minho said. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"We'll get food, then keep playing." Lexi said. They nodded. Then they started to walk to the kitchens.

**Chapter done! **

**Read and Review!**


End file.
